dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tamanegi
Infobox in progress Tamanegi '''(ビルス), also known as the '''God of Destruction Daiko (破壊神ビルス), is one of the main characters in the series Dragon Ball: Gods Among us. A powerful, cocky, and weird, he is the God of Destruction within the First Universe and, as such, his occupation is to maintain balance by destroying planets. History Daiko born 1000 years before original Dragon Ball series, not knowing his parents, he was sent to the First Universe to fend for himself. In the beginning Daiko struggled because of the gravity of the planet he was left on but after a couple of month the boy quickly adjusted. The other kids on the planet used to spar with the Daiko and they'd usually win their first fight, but on their second encounter Daiko was always stronger and was able to beat his opponents. By the time he was 7 he was already the strongest fighter on his planet. Until one day he met a female named Maito. She challenged the Daiko, winning the first match with ease Daiko came back after a week and challenged her. Surprisingly she also seemed to have gotten stronger. These two ended up become best friends rivals and lovers creating the Saiyan race. Until they were both offered a jobs as God, neither could refuse the job but it would mean they would have to be separated. They decided to have many kids to honor their names and scatter these beings throughout the universe creating the Saiyan Race. Appearance As a boy Tamanegi had light brown hair a long monkey and wraps to cover himself. He did not care much about his appearance as a kid, he rarely took a shower never changed rags and never wore shoes. He had a tendency to not wear s shirt embracing his body but some say he did know any any better. He was very hairy. As a young adult he became more conscious of his body. He took showers at least once a day. He cut his hair once every two years He learned how to wraps his tail around his waist, but he still had many bad habits that he could not shake off. Such as the rags he wore, he would only change them when he became a great ape and they ripped. Also he never shave his facial hair because Maito found him more attractive that way. Besides that Young Tamanegi was a very muscular saiyan was was known for his strength and durability. Personality Abilities * Pressure Point Attack – Tamanegi uses Pressure Point Attacks to render his opponents unconscious. He uses this technique several times against the Z-Fighters * Can You Keep Up? – A rush attack where Daiko quickly moves in front of the opponent and delivers a series of kicks. This is a move used to knock out easy opponents. * Instant Transmission-'''Tamanegi learns this technique on the Planet 98762 after his battle with Goku. This technique allows him to teleport to any location so long as he can find an energy source to home onto. He uses this technique frequently throughout the series, one of his most valuable abilities. * '''Sun-like Aura Ball – A massive sun-like aura ball which Daiko uses to destroy the Planets * Continuous Energy Bullets – A combination of many energy waves fired at a very rapid rate. Tamanegi acquires the techniques after seeing Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade attack. * Daiko's Judgement – Daiko fires his God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere and then follows up with his Wrath of the God of Destruction. * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave * Healing – Daiko can completely heal another being through his Mend Beam, even if they are blind or near death. So long as the recipient is still alive, Tamanegi can bring them back to health. He is unable to revive the dead ** Wrath of the God of Destruction – More powerful than Beerus' Wrath of God of Destruction, Tamanegi create mass similar to a Giant blue star that can moves at incredible speeds making it almost impossible to defend yourself or the planet your on.